gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
PPGN-001 Gundam Exia Dark Matter
The PPGN-001 Gundam Exia Dark Matter is a Gunpla from the Gundam Build Fighters anime. A modified version of the PPGN-001 Gundam Amazing Exia, it is controlled by Meijin Kawaguchi. Technology & Combat Characteristics The modified version of the completed Gundam Amazing Exia, the Gundam Exia Dark Matter was created for the sole purpose of defeating Reiji and Sei Iori. The Exia Dark Matter's appearance is slightly altered from its predecessor, and is now equipped with the Brinicle and Prominence Blade for close combat, a Dark Matter Rifle for ranged combat, and two arm-mounted GN Vulcans which can also emit beam sabers. The suit also possesses Trans-Am system and a back-mounted support unit - the Dark Matter Booster, which is equipped with two detachable Dark Matter Blades and is capable of functioning as a separate unit. Armaments ;*Brinicle Blade :A blade with freezing power, this ability is due to the low energy Plavsky particles stored within the weapon. When the Brinicle Blade comes into contact with its target, the low energy particles will absorb energy from the target, freezing it. As this effect is based on the particles' energy state, the Brinicle Blade can even freeze beam sabers upon contact. When not in use, it is stored on the right hip. Appearance-wise, it resembles a color variant of Amazing Exia's Amazing GN Blade. ;*Prominence Blade :A heat blade that can be ignited to sharply enhance slashing and piercing power. The touch of the Prominence Blade can rapidly heat up an object that has been frozen by the Brinicle Blade, and this will cause the object to become very brittle. The blade is stored on the left hip when not in use. It has the same hilt as the Brinicle Blade, but its blade section resembles the Amazing Exia's Amazing GN Sword, albeit with clear orange parts instead of clear green. ;*GN Vulcan/Beam Saber :Located on Dark Matter's forearm, the GN Vulcans are smaller versions of GN Beam weaponry. They have a high rate of fire, but are low in power. As a result, they are mainly used as secondary ranged weapon or as last resort ranged weapons. The GN Vulcans can also generate beam sabers for close combat, but they are only used as a last resort weapon. ;*Dark Matter Rifle :An arm-mounted beam rifle derived from the Amazing Exia's Amazing GN Sword. It is the suit's main long-ranged weapon and has a GN Vulcan/Beam Saber in the shield-like attachment. :;*GN Vulcan/Beam Saber ::The shield-like attachment of the Dark Matter Rifle has an emitter that can function as GN Vulcan or generate a beam saber for close combat. The Exia Dark Matter can perform Sword-Ki attacks with this beam saber identical to those used by the 侍ノ弐 Sengoku Astray Gundam, negating powerful beam attacks such as those from the Star Build Strike. ;*Dark Matter Blade :Two solid blades with high keenness, they can be detached from the Dark Matter Booster and used as handheld weapons. The Dark Matter Blades function like GN Swords and their cutting power increase during Trans-Am. Thus, they are preferred over the Brinicle Blade or Prominence Blade as the weapon of choice when Trans-Am is activated. When not in use, they function as part of the Dark Matter Booster's wings. ;*Head Cannon :A beam cannon mounted in the top of the bird-like head of the Dark Matter Booster, it is usable only when the Dark Matter Booster is detached from the suit. It fires powerful beams with little cool down time. ;*Beam Barrier :Generated by the Dark Matter Booster, it is a GN Field-like defensive barrier. Special Equipment & Features ;*Dark Matter Booster :A powered-up unit mounted to the back of the Exia Dark Matter, visually it is a recolored version of the Amazing Exia's Trans-Am Booster, but it is unknown if there is any other modifications. It boosts the suit's speed and mobility when docked and provides it with additional weapons in the form of two Dark Matter Blades. It can detach from the suit and function independently as a support unit. In this form, it has an appearance similar to that of a bird and can be used for reconnaissance, support attacks, etc. The Dark Matter Booster is powered by a GN Drive, granting it higher destructive power than other similar support units. This GN Drive can automatically dock with the main suit if it remains undamaged after the Dark Matter Booster has been destroyed. ;*Trans-Am System :The Gundam Exia Dark Matter can utilize the Plavsky Particles and initiate Trans-Am, improving its combat performance by three times for a short period of time. However, the unit will suffer a sharp reduction of performance after usage of the system. History More information of the Gundam Exia Dark Matter can be found on Meijin Kawaguchi's page. Picture Gallery Gundam Exia Dark Matter.png|Color Lineart Gundam Exia Dark Matter posing.jpg Gundam Exia Dark Matter close.jpg|Close up Exia_Dark_Matter_Dual_Swords.png Dark Matter.jpg Dark Matter Blades.jpg|Dark Matter Blades deployed Dark Matter Booster - Two Wing Effect.jpg|Dark Matter Booster thrust effect (1) Dark Matter Booster - Three Wing Effect.jpg|Dark Matter Booster thrust effect (2) Vulcan_Beam_Saber.png|Using GN Vulcans' Beam Sabers (1) Vulcan_Beam_Saber_2.png|Using GN Vulcans' Beam Sabers (2) Dark Matter's Demise.jpg|Exia Dark Matter's dying particle burst Gundam Build Fighters Amazing Ready (Vol 5) 05.jpg|In commemoration of the release of the ⑤ volume of Gundam Build Fighters Amazing Ready Gundam Exia Dark Matter Lineart 2.png|Dark Matter Booster and Dark Matter Blades details (left side), various drafts (right side) Gunpla HGBF_Exia_Dark_Matter_Boxart.jpg|HGBF 1/144 PPGN-001 Gundam Exia Dark Matter (2014): box art PPGN-001 Gundam Exia Dark Matter (Gunpla) (Front).jpg|HGBF 1/144 PPGN-001 Gundam Exia Dark Matter (Front) PPGN-001 Gundam Exia Dark Matter (Gunpla) (Action Pose).jpg|HGBF 1/144 PPGN-001 Gundam Exia Dark Matter (Action Pose) Gundam-building-fighters-1144-hg-dark-matter-booster-16110-MLM20114290773 062014-F.jpg|HGBC 1/144 Dark Matter Booster (2014): box art MG_Exia_Dark_Matter_Boxart.jpg|MG 1/100 PPGN-001 Gundam Exia Dark Matter (2015): box art Notes & Trivia *PPGN stands for P'''lavsky ''P'article G'''undam ''N'ucleus Mobile Suit. *The Gunpla's name is taken from "dark matter", a type of matter hypothesized in astronomy and cosmology to account for a large part of the mass that appears to be missing from the universe. *The Brinicle Blade is similar in function to the XXXG-01SRL Gundam Sandleon's Hi-Cold Shotels, while the Prominence Blade is similar to the Knight Gundam's Fire Sword. *Although the Prominence Blade is more similar in appearance to Exia R2's GN Sword Kai, the HG manual indicates that it is developed from the original Exia's GN Sword. This mistake is corrected in the MG manual. *Gundam Exia Dark Matter's defeat is similar to that of the GNX-Y901TW Susanowo's, both were impaled through the torso, and their head's outer shell shattered to reveal the head of PPGN-001 Gundam Amazing Exia and SVMS-01O Over Flag respectively. *Similar to the GN-001 Gundam Exia and the GN-0000/7S 00 Gundam Seven Sword, Gundam Exia Dark Matter has seven swords - the Brinicle Blade, Prominence Blade, the Dark Matter Blades, one beam saber on the Dark Matter Rifle and two beam sabers on the GN Vulcans. **In the Master Grade release, Exia Dark Matter is provided with recolored versions of the original Exia's GN Long Blade, GN Short Blade, GN Beam Saber and GN Beam Dagger. This is because it is a recolored parts variation of the original Exia model kit. However, one of the beam saber/beam dagger hilts is used in the Dark Matter Rifle. *In episode 24, the combining sequence of Exia Dark Matter and its GN Drive after the Dark Matter Booster is destroyed is akin to that of GN-0000+GNR-010 00 Raiser. **The attached GN Drive is simply the cone extension. This may be due to the fact that in High Grade Gundam 00 release, parts provided to represent the GN Drive is simply the cone extension. The Master Grade Exia Dark Matter comes with two GN Drive units, one consisted solely of the cone that can be attached to the back in place of the Dark Matter Booster. The other GN Drive is longer, and more similar to that of the original Exia's Master Grade kit, but it is only for display use and cannot be placed in the model. *The design of the Dark Matter Booster may be a nod to Sid. *Its Master Grade release has parts to make a recolored Exia Repair 2. This is one of the cases where a kit that has a normal release have parts coming from a Premium Bandai release. Reference Gallery Gundam Exia Dark Matter Lineart 1.png|Lineart, Profile, Designer's Comments References External links *Gundam Exia Dark Matter on Official Site Category:Gundam Exia